Fallout of Paragon Druid
by Blah-the-sixth
Summary: The legend of how one of the greatest heroes of Paragon City became one of the most vicious villians to walk the Earth. Rating will go up. R&R plz
1. Every Legend has a Beginning

This is a story I started about a year and a half ago and stumbled across. While I don't play CoX to often I am still an active member of the Titans of Paragon. I was a little upset at leaving this story half finished and am currently working on more chapters.

(Disclaimer: I do not own City of Heroes, I do own the character Paragon Druid/Plague Druid. All characters affiliated with the Titans of Paragon (a real supergroup) are owned by their prospective creators and I use them with their permission.)

'Dammit this has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever done,' I thought to myself as I entered the sewers of Paragon City.

Normally the idea of a hero marching into enemy territory to deal some justice wasn't considered dumb. Normally said hero would be more than capable of doing such a mission on his or her own…however that wasn't the case for me. For I was Paragon Druid, key healer for the Titans of Paragon, every aspect of me was built towards defense and support and what few offensive skills I did have would always leave me feeling drained of all my magic. So what would compel me to attack the base of some seriously overpowered criminals? Simple, my impatience.

While many people lose their homes because of the gangs of Paragon City, for me it was on a whole different scale. For my home wasn't some penthouse…hell it wasn't even a house. My home was a grove in Perez Park that only I knew how to get to. As my mind wanders to my old home I wonder why it is called a park…its more of a forest if anything and being the only Druid of that forest meant I had a strong tie to it. That being said my ties to the forest started causing me pain around the time the alien invasion ended. During the reconstruction of Paragon City a lot of the rising gangs of criminals holed up in and around my home.

For the most part I could ignore them. The Skulls and Hellions stayed more outside the walls and out of the forest. The Lost used the forests to hide from the humans, which was understandable regardless of how fanatical they were. Even the Circle of Thorns was of little concern to me; even if they used the forests magic for their own means. While I didn't agree with how they wielded the magic it was not my place to speak so differently. But the Vahz, they were something different. They were abominations! Using the magic of my home to force the dead to serve them! They abused the shelter my forest provided, raping the magic that once was pure and tainting it with their necromancy! It was them that forced me to break my ties with my home! And it was them that I would see pay with interest for it!

So for the next two years I fought with fellow heroes, better understanding the uses of my magic, and slowly locking away every Vahz I could. However, as time went on I started to feel little progress was made. The supergroup I served better known as the Titans of Paragon was more interested in fighting off various other criminals and supervillians. No one seemed to be to worried about the Vahz, of course they would take the time to destroy a base or two but it was not enough to truly hurt Dr. Vahz's mass army. And that is why I find myself in the sewers of Paragon City, cursing myself for my impatience.

"Deep breaths…all I have to do is relax. If I take my time I should be able to do this," I counseled myself as I stood before the last sewer gate, the one that would truly put me behind enemy lines.

Grabbing the grate with my rune covered leather gloves, I slowly opened the door. Being as quiet as possible I put one leather boot into the entrance and then the other. Looking around I see there is no one to welcome me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. As I look in around the room my eyes fall on the murky green sludge that runs through the sewers. I unconsciously brush my bare muscular chest as I remember the times I was knocked into the sludge and how hard it was to wash off. It was times like that that I wonder why I never wore a shirt, but I already knew the answer. The runic tattoos on my chest would be useless if they were covered and so to amplify my power I would leave them open for all the world to see…and all the dirt to cover.

Slowly I walked forward surprised that the only sounds I heard were the sounds of the sludge running through the pipes and canals of the sewers. Why was it so quiet? As I entered the next room I got my answer. Covering my mouth, I nearly vomited. The smells of the sewer was bad enough, but add that to the smell of death and blood and even the strictest of people would cringe.

They were dead, not walking around undead, but dead. Blood was splashed across the walls and many of the bodies were in pieces all over the floor. I was a haunted house come to life. Inners were the new outers, and missing heads were the latest fad. Coughing I hurried to the next room even if I no longer had the wish to stay here I had a responsibility to investigate what caused this. Upon entering the next room I did lose my composure and bent over to release the contents of my stomach.

This room was worse than the first. Where the first was a collection of dismembered bodies and the occasional ripped up torso, this place was a blood bath. The devil himself couldn't have created a more gruesome scene. Bodies were no longer just dismembered; they were shredded and dragged across the floor. Some were pined to the walls by jagged pipes, and others hung from the catwalks by their intestines. Doing my best to ignore the scenery I pressed forward. Room after room was in the same state, but I know longer took the time to get a better picture, best to leave the mess for the evidence collectors.

As I entered what I hoped would be the last room I was greeted with the familiar sight of bloodshed and a new element. Standing in the center of the room bathed in blood stood none other than Lord Recluse himself. In his left hand he was holding a bloody bag…the contents of which were unknown. Turning his helmet covered head towards me; his burning red eyes stared right into my blazing green.

"Ah the great Paragon Druid! Your healing powers are quite legendary, or so I hear," he calmly stated.

"L-l-lord Recluse," I stuttered. This was the man that defeated Statesman, a friggen powerhouse, I stood no chance against someone of his caliber.

"So you know me? But never fear, if I wanted to kill you, you would be in the same state as those fools you saw on your way here."

I shuddered before replying, "So…if you're not going to kill be, then what are you going to do?"

"Merely talk. I recall that you hold a grudge against these fools," He stated as he gestured to the bodies around us.

"That is no secret, practically everyone who knows me, knows I intend to stop the Vahz. And everyone knows I won't stop until I have freed Perez Park from out of their grasp!"

"Yes…Perez Park is most definitely under their control. But what of the Lost or the Circle of Thorns?"

"The Lost use the wood as a form of sanctuary and the Circle of Thorn only channel the magic of the forest for their own use. It is the Vahz that taints and corrupts the wood."

"So you would let them roam free? That's not very hero like if you ask me…then again you were forced to work with the heroes of this city because you couldn't deal with the Vahz on your own correct?"

I opened my mouth to deny his claim but hesitated. What he said was true…had the Vahz not come to Perez Park I would have just stayed hidden in my grove minding my own business. Before I could even think of an answer to his question, he continued.

"Never mind that, I'm sure you noticed by now that you are failing in your quest. After all, you work so hard to arrest as many as you can and in the end they just break out of the very prisons you put them in. Surely you noticed this."

It was a statement, not a question and I found myself agreeing with him. The justice system was weak. Hundreds of heroes are running around arresting criminals and yet they showed no fear towards them. But there was nothing that could be done to change that…or was there.

"And what, exactly, would you purpose we do about it." I had to debate whether the 'we' I meant was my fellow heroes and myself, or him and myself.

"Look around you, Druid. As you see I have single handedly put a stop to a Vahz stronghold. The fools will now be unable to experiment on the living, and they obviously will be unable to break out of prison."

I caught what he meant immediately, "You're saying we should kill them!?"

"Of course! With them dead you accomplish so much! You lower their numbers and strike fear into them! They start to see you as a real threat! Bruises, burns, and broken bones heal. But death does not!"

"You're wrong! The Vahz would just use the corpses to create more undead minions."

"Foolish boy! It takes months for them to create a single walking cadaver and in that amount of time you could easily remove their numbers by a much larger quantity! Eventually they will fail to have the manpower to create more undead minions!"

"And how exactly could I go about doing that? Unless you've already forgotten I'm a healer! I lack the skills necessary to do any of the things you say!" What the hell did I just say? Shouldn't I have said something like 'Blow me you spider loving son of a bitch?'…if so then why didn't I?

"You underestimate your potential. With my help you could easily have the power you need to take on anyone!"

"Prove it!" I demanded.

Tossing the bloody bag at my feet he said, "Use these Vahz skulls to create an armor for yourself. When you have finished, bathe it in the blood of your allies, and seal it with your magic. When the ritual is complete you will automatically sacrifice something priceless and irreplaceable to you."

"And if I do this I will have the power I need to defeat the Vahz?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I will await your answer." He said before disappearing.

Pausing for a second, I hurriedly grab the bag and rush out of the sewers. I needed some place to meditate and there was only one place I knew that would help me with my torn feelings. Exiting the sewer I quickly teleport to my grove in Perez Park, it was a place that only my closest friends had access to and it was the only place left uncorrupted by the evil that was the Vahz. Upon entering my grove I nearly collapsed. The screams of the many trees was overwhelming, the magic felt like a poison, and very air felt like it was pressing tightly on me, making it hard to breath. Meditation didn't take long. My home needed me and I promised myself that I would do anything to help it, even sell my soul for power…

Sitting down I crafted the armor out of the skulls of my enemies. It would be time consuming and I would rather have it ready to go than risk having it partially done and being caught. I worked late into the night before I finally finished. Setting the now finished armor aside I got up and channeled my magic. With a surge a magical energy I teleported to the Titan base.

The clock struck 3 a.m. when I entered the base. Practically everyone was sleeping. Stalking through the halls I approached the science lab and gathered a number of glass containers. Making my way to the Titan initiate barracks I pulled out a small dagger from the belt at my waist. Creeping to the nearest bed I slit the throat of the sleeping hero. Their eyes shot open from the pain and the inability to breath. Holding them down with one hand I gathered as much of their blood as I could into the container. When I was certain I would get no more blood out of the hero I made my way to the next bed and repeated the process.

One by one I made my way to each bed until each of the initiates were dead. Looking at the blood filled jars I nodded to myself. This should be enough to perform the ritual. As silently as I had entered, I made my exit. As I made my way outside the base a single tear fell down my spotted cheek. Gathering my magic I teleported just as the alarm went off in the base.

Once again in my grove I quickly started a fire and began the ritual. Taking the armor I slowly poured the blood over it. Continuing to pour the blood on each piece of armor until each container was empty. Throwing the empty containers to the side I grabbed the dagger in one hand and my jet black hair, which was waist length and tied in a pony tail, in the other. Cutting my hair at the shoulder, my now free shoulder length hair fell around my face, framing it. Pulling the tie off my pony tail I slowly let the hair fall over each piece of the armor until my hand was empty of the black threads.

The hair would act as a medium as I channeled my magic into the armor. Focusing my powers into the armor, I started to chant in my elfish tongue. Part way through my channeling I felt something inside me snap and watched helplessly as my magic was siphoned into the armor only to be transformed into something completely different from before and forced back into me. Walls were quickly put up; damning up the magic into layers so that the new magic wouldn't rip me apart.

What magic wasn't blocked rushed through out my body before quickly gathering to my eyes. I felt my eyes begin to force themselves outwards before they finally burst. The pain was immense as I grabbed at my head. As I started to recover I gently poked at the holes that had once been my eyes and cringed. Unclasping my cape, a gift from the Titans, I tore a long strip from it and tied it around my eyes. Using the chain that had once been the clasp for my cape I wrapped it around snugly to secure the cloth.

Channeling magic into my minds eye I searched for my armor. Finding it I clasped each piece to my body; starting with the chest, followed by the shoulders, then the gloves, and ending with my boots. Standing up I sensed a group of people approaching from behind turning around I was greeted by some of my, one time, closest friends. After all, I doubt they would call me a "friend" now. Overthrower, one of the leaders of the Titans inspected the area spotting the empty containers of blood, the dagger, and my new armor. I "saw" his shoulders slump before he spoke to me.

"So it was true…Why PD?" he asked using the nickname he gave me when he told me I was like the younger brother he never had, "Why would you betray us?"

"To do what you could not! To save my home! I'm sorry OT, but I will do whatever it takes to stop the Vahz, even if it means killing all of the Titans!" I shocked myself with that last sentence. Was I really willing to kill all the Titans? By the feelings the Titans were letting off they were just as shocked, but none more so than Overthrower.

Overthrower sighed before he spoke again, "I'm sorry bro…I wish things could be different." He said before his eyes hardened, "Paragon Druid you are under arrest for the murder of eight heroes, will you come quietly or will we have to take you by force?"

Even now he was lenient on me. Normally Overthrower would just beat you into submission, but here he was giving a murderer an option on how he was going to be arrested. Knowing I was in no state to fight with my new powers I gave in willingly to them. As I walked up to Overthrower I said one thing.

"My name is Plague Druid." And with that I walked into the center of the group. Letting them escort me to the nearest prison.

It wasn't long before I was tried and sentenced to life in prison. I was shoved into an isolated cell with twenty-four hour surveillance. During my time in isolation I cautiously practiced my new powers. Being careful to not attract the attention of the guards. But, to my shock my powers were nothing new. In fact they were worse than anything. They were copies of the Vahz. I now had the ability to summon the dead and control the nether realm a power that I would rather not have.

'Recluse! That bastard played me!' I cursed Recluse's name to myself. While I did receive the power to kill the Vahz, it was not what I had expected. However, rather than sitting back and letting myself become useless, I made a new promise. One more important to me than freeing Perez Park from the Vahz.

"Recluse will pay!"

Three weeks later a prison break was staged by none other than Recluse himself. Taking my leave of the hell hole that had been my home for the past two months I made my way out of the Ziggurat and took the nearest transport ship to the Rogue Isles. The city was crime infested to its very core and would make the perfect place to train my new powers. Making my way deep into the ruined city I turned the local scum into targets for my nether blasts and punching bags for my undead servants. Hell was coming to Recluse's front door and its name was Plague Druid!


	2. The Consuming Darkness

The time I spent in the Rogue Isles hadn't been a complete waste like I had previously thought. With my new powers I had to start practically from scratch in raising their power. My necromancy grew the fastest, but my nether magic was right behind it. Originally the thought of using the very power I used to curse sickened me. But, like with all things, the feelings dulled overtime and now there was no hesitancy.

As I traveled I quickly realized one thing, there was no real "prison" in the Rogue Isles and so the environment was purely dog-eat-dog. There was no room to simply knock out your opponent and if you did you would always look over your shoulder fearing they would get you when your guard was down. With no option left I had to resort to Recluse's suggestion and kill my opponents. Surprisingly it didn't seem to bother me. In fact I found it much easier to kill rather than knock out since I didn't have to hold back.

But at the same time it sickened me. Was I really so far down my path of darkness that I would resort to killing so easily? It had only been a few months ago when I was called one of the greatest healers to grace Paragon City, a role model for children, someone you could rely on. But now, I was a wanted murder. The killer of countless people…most were criminals but murder was murder in the justice books.

Wanting a break from the crime infested lands of the Rogue Isles I teleported to Perez Park. It was a reckless move on my part. There was no doubt in my mind that the Titans knew I had escaped the Ziggurat and it was likely that they would be patrolling the area near my grove; checking to see if I would return to my one time safe-haven. Not wishing to put myself in the center of a mass of cops I teleported to the lake. It was usually desolate because of the sludge creatures that inhabited it; it was also a safe distance away from my grove and would not be patrolled by the cops or any of the Titans. Immediately upon entering Perez Park I felt something was off…but I couldn't place what. Brushing it off as a form of paranoia I quickly headed for the tree line.

As I started to walk through the forests I had to be careful. I had shown the Titans many of my secret pathways through the dense forest and knew that they would share those secrets with the cops to make checking for me easier. Making my way down the hidden paths I took the time to blast any of the gangs into oblivion; painting the trees red with their blood. As I approached closer to my grove I started to encounter police patrols. I had no wish to kill them since they were not a real threat to me. So for the first time since I had received my new powers I held back, aiming to only knock the cops into unconsciousness.

As I walked deeper down the path that led to my grove the number of police patrols grew. Knowing I wouldn't stand a chance against that many cops I branched off from the path and took a different route that only I knew. I made no move to cover my path since it was unlikely anyone would stumble across it since the foliage surrounding it was denser than normal. Brushing past a few more bushes I came out to my grove and started to a sense of security. Like the forest was welcoming me back…but it was off. It was then that I realized why. My grove was tainted by the dark magics of the ritual I had performed. And it was that taint that welcomed me.

Stretching out my senses further I was shocked to learn that the "off" feeling I had felt earlier was the forest itself. The nature magic that made up the forest was cursing my presence. I was a traitor to the teachings of the wood now and it wanted nothing to do with me. My home had abandoned me! It saddened me to learn that, but there was nothing I could do now to change that.

Walking into the center of my grove, my home since birth, I basked in the comfort the tainted wood provided me. The darkness was strong enough to keep out anyone that did not have the taint of dark magic running through them. Even after all I had done my grove was still willing to watch over me. It seemed that nothing would stop it from caring for me.

I was alone now and nothing could change that. I blamed my loneliness on my new powers. The dark aura that shrouded me scared people from venturing to close. It made me wish I had someone to teach me how to better control my darkness…but the only person that could come close to helping me had been MIA for quite sometime.

"Cyn…" I whispered to no one, "The kind of magic leaves me feeling hollow and cold…how did you cope? How could you?

Cyn had been another Titan and her powers were based on the blackest of magics. The darkness caused many to be wary of her, myself included. Our contact with each other was limited and it was purely my fault. I was untrusting of her based on her powers, but now that I think about it she had done nothing to warrant my suspicions. It only deepened my thoughts of depression; it was now another mistake to add to my growing list.

Doing a scan over my power levels I came to realize that I had already gained access to at least a fourth of my power and my powers were still growing. Even at one-fourth I felt as if my magic was swallowing me whole. As if my soul was dying and being replaced with the darkness. I knew I needed to find a means to save what humanity I had left before I was nothing but a mindless killing machine.

As I walk my feet step on something that wasn't the grassy floor. Looking down I "see" a glowing mass of green. Kneeling down I pick it up to examine it better. Upon contact with it my hands start to feel as if they are burning. I quickly pull back from the sudden burning sensation. It wasn't excruciating like sticking your hand on hot metal, it was more irritating if anything; like a healing sunburn. Picking up the cloth, for that was what it was, I examine it and realize it was my old cape. Obviously no one came back to get it and left it where it was.

It was in a worse condition than when I left it. The months that it sat out, prey to the elements, had taken their toll on it. Holes now decorated its once flawless design, the edges were frayed, and the area where I had torn a strip from became even more uneven. The green aura surrounding it was nothing more than magic residue left over by the countless time I had healed wearing it. Checking where it met with my hands I saw my dark magic being repelled by the healing magic from the cape. Then and idea struck me. The cape would be a perfect countermeasure to my dark magic! It would fight the taint of my magic allowing me enough time to adjust to it!

I was about to don my old cape when a rush of dark magic ran through me. It wasn't mine though. Someone was near, and that someone had dark magic running through them. Concentrating on the new presence it felt vaguely familiar…Cyn? No, it was weaker than anything Cyn's aura…Lady Pitch! Lady Pitch is a member of the Titans and is Cyn's lover. But why did she have the taint of darkness? My mind quickly turned to the burning feeling in my hands. If my cape could absorb the magic from my healing, then it was possible that Lady Pitch had absorbed some of Cyn's darkness through their close proximity.

Judging by how far she was from my position I probably had thirty seconds before she reached my position. She had been one of the Titans to show up and arrest me and she was definitely one of the strongest blasters the Titans had. At my current level fighting her wasn't an option…not that I wanted to. The Titans weren't on my hit list, only Recluse was.

Knowing that if I stayed to much longer a fight would break out, I gathered my magic together preparing to teleport. With a surge of magic I reappear in Cap Au Diable. Gathering my bearing I take a second to recover from the long distance teleport. Having recovered from the large use of magic, I strap my cape to the chains on my skull shoulder pads and feel the burning sensation flow from my upper torso straight to my knees. I now needed to take the time to learn how to control my powers and to keep them from ripping apart my soul.

I wander around for a while before stumbling across two of Recluse's soldiers entering a warehouse; no doubt a hidden base. Making my way to the warehouse's entrance I prepare myself for the upcoming battle.

'What better way to learn how to control my powers than to use Recluse's soldiers as test dummies?' I thought to myself as I opened the door.

It would be a night of screams for Cap Au Diable tonight!


	3. The Nightmare Before Christmas

Blood…it surrounded me like the sewer where I had first met Recluse. It flowed like a river around me. Walls dripped the crimson fluid; the coppery smell was irritating my nostrils. There were no bodies, nor were there any signs of a fight having occurred recently. My gaze was focused on the people standing before me.

Overthrower, Kellhound, Lady Pitch, Sha Da, X., Shenmue, and a few more, all were members of the Titans of Paragon. And all of them I once considered to be my friends. I stared helplessly as my hand slowly rose. Dark magic surrounded my arm and with a burst of death magic I watched as all of my old friends were ripped apart. Their shredded bodies now decorated the room; and there screams echoed around me, it sounded like a twisted symphony. I considered the scene to be worse than the scene in the sewer. While similar in design, no longer were the bodies of people I hated, they were of my old companions! And it was I that created it!

But I didn't vomit like I did with the Vahz. Instead I turned my back on the scene and faced the person standing behind me. Lord Recluse stood before me, is red eyes glowed in joyous amusement. He obviously seemed pleased with what I had done, but his joy was short lived as I raised my hand for the second time. His eyes turned to shock just before I unleashed my magic at him. His body joined the Titans in painting the room red. The look on his severed head I found to be quite pleasing.

I turn around, and while I do the scene changes. No longer am I in a blood covered room. Instead I am in a building the size of an aircraft hanger and kneeling before me is the entire Arachnos army. My view suddenly shifts from first person to third as I get a clear view of myself. My body was covered in a dark black metal with blood red runes inscribed in it. Over my black armor were metal replicas of my bone armor; however they were red instead of bone white and protruded fangs. My shredded cape was replaced with a midnight black cape with a red skull design on it. In fact the only thing that hadn't changed was the blue cloth and chain that wrapped around my eye sockets.

The new me stood proudly before the Arachnos army, now called the Shattered Skull. The soldiers slowly rose and cheered my name…but it wasn't my name. It was the name of the new leader of the criminal world. The name that struck fear into anyone that heard it…Lord Plague.

"AHHHH!" I scream as I shoot out of bed, a cold sweat covering my body. I steady my breathing before getting out of bed and throwing on some lounge pants. Sleep wouldn't come back to me tonight. I walk over to my window and open it, staring at the many buildings that made up Cap Au Diable…not that I could see them or anything, but the cool night air would do me some good.

The apartment I had been living in for the past couple months wasn't anything special; just a one bedroom, one bath. But it did a good job providing me with shelter and a place to get away from the "police" of the Rogue Isles. It would have been more cost effective to have gotten an apartment in Mercy Island, but I wasn't desperate enough to live in that hell hole. Besides if I was ever short on funds I could rob a bank for the money I needed.

As my thoughts wandered they traveled back to the dream…or nightmare for that matter. I used to never have nightmares but recently they have been growing into a nightly occurrence. They had started off as nothing but night terrors, then moved on to screams, but now they were became detailed scenes of me murdering my old allies and new enemies. However, none had been as clear or as vivid as the one I had just had. Were they nothing but dreams? Or were they premonitions? Whatever they were they were eating away at me; waking me up in the wee hours of the morning and preventing me from falling asleep. The few hours of sleep I did get were hardly enough to make up for the lack of hours I didn't. Shutting the window I drag myself over to my closet.

'Could I really kill my old friends? Would the Titans of Paragon meet their end at my hand?' I question myself, not getting any answers.

I take a few relaxing breaths as I entered my walk-in closet. Moving away a number of clothes that I hardly ever wore, I reveal my skeletal armor and rune covered pants. Taking off my lounge pants I put on my runic black cargos and a pair of black socks. Pulling on the last sock I reach for my armor and start to strap it on. Slapping on the last piece I stand up and head to the front door of my apartment.

According to rumors, Arbiter Mikhail, a highly wanted criminal in Paragon City was visiting a local Arachnos base. Doing a mental check of what day it was, I remember it is December, seventh. Since it's the season to be giving, I'll give Paragon City, Arbiter Mikhail. Wrapped up in a body bag for the holidays…


	4. Breaking Korbar's Law

(Dislcaimer: Don't own City of Heroes/Villains. All heroes named in this fic are either products of mine or my Supergroup)

The arena...it was the greatest gift heroes had ever know. Around the world they were stationed, providing a way for heroes to enjoy a friendly spar. The way this was conducted was by taking a mental image of the hero it putting him in an area to battle it out with fellow heroes. This mental projection was used to prevent injuries, as well as allow heroes from opposite sides of the globe to fight. However, with the recent spring of the villain population; the arena became a way for villains and heroes to test their powers against one another without the threat of being killed or captured. Many heroes were appalled at the idea of the arena being accessed by villains, while others like Korbar, embraced the new aspect.

Then again Korbar would embrace any form of hero vs hero/villain activities. For he is probably the most vicious scrapper I have ever met and was literally crowned champion in many of the arena events. Went so far as to earn badges that would make any melee fighter envious. Not to mention, and that's if the rumors are true, he is the most feared hero in the war zones. But out of all the things I remembered about him, it was the unwritten law he once told me.

"Healers are never a challenge in a one on one arena match"

I remember that "law" because I once asked him if I would ever make his "hit list" for arena matches, and that was the response I got. It had been a dent in my pride and was probably one of the reasons I took Recluse's offer later on. Yeah, it was definitely one of the reasons.

It had been a particularly late night when I went to the arena; I planned on just watching some events for a good laugh. Then, I came across a match that caught my eye. Korbar was hosting a battle, and by the looks of things he was in for a long wait. I'm not quite sure what it was that compelled me to enter, but I did. When I registered for the match, he quickly lowered himself down to my threat level. Whether it was out of spite, or just to be fair, I don't know.

As the match started I quickly summoned my minions and powered them up, I knew that I would have to go all out to win. As he entered my line of site I slowed him down and sent my minions after him. But Korbar never became champion for attacking the obvious threat. He became champion by identifying the real threat and taking it out. Ignoring my minions he still came straight for me and ripped into me. Knowing that I had no way of stopping him long enough for my zombies to do enough damage, I held my ground and focused on defense, relying on my zombies for offense.

I must admit, I didn't last as long as I liked, but I am glad that I had done something I could have never done as a hero. I know that even though my body in the arena was battered and broken, Korbar's body definitely had some marks on it. As a hero, the idea of injuring Korbar was a dream, but now I had managed to cause him some injury, no matter how minor it was.

It makes me wonder even now, that if I had, had the experience that Korbar had, would I have still lost? But, I would rather not focus on "what ifs". For now I will focus on getting more powerful. Because deep down, beneath the guilt, shame, and horror of the path I have chosen, a part of me awaits the day of our next encounter in the arena…


End file.
